


extra special waffles

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [73]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin are Roommates, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Minor Bellamy Blake/Raven Reyes, mentioned/implied: bellamy/clarke/raven and miller/monty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is chocolate-chip pancakes and bacon and mini banana muffins, and as per usual, Clarke makes enough for two. Her roommate Bellamy is almost never up before noon, but his hookups often are, and Clarke figures it never hurts to cultivate good karma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	extra special waffles

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://mulledwineandmulligan.tumblr.com/post/134772678545/it-takes-clarke-two-and-a-half-cups-of-coffee-to)

It takes Clarke two and a half cups of coffee to wake up. During the week this means a quick cup before showering, and bringing a to-go mug to her first class. On the weekend though, Saturdays especially, it means feeling awake once she’s done making breakfast. Today is chocolate-chip pancakes and bacon and mini banana muffins, and as per usual, Clarke makes enough for two. Her roommate Bellamy is almost never up before noon, but his hookups often are, and Clarke figures it never hurts to cultivate good karma.

And okay, maybe it was influenced by the great vomit debacle of September, when one of Bellamy’s one night stands wasn’t quite ready to leave their building, and ended up making the stairwell unusable for a month. (While grad housing was far better than undergrad- Clarke had jumped at the chance to take Octavia’s spot when she decided she needed more time away from the nest- there weren’t any janitors, and there was a second set of stairs.)

Monty had cemented the breakfast sharing trend. He was one of the few regulars Bellamy had, showing up randomly throughout October and November. Clarke became friends with the chemical engineer over french toast and turnovers. She tried not to be too disappointed when he started monogamously dating Miller- they _were_  pretty cute and great together- but she missed having his dry wit around in the mornings. Mid-December Clarke finally had the time to indulge herself and smoke up with Octavia, and it turned out the new friend and dealer Jasper was close with Monty and Miller.

There’s a tired chuckle and Clarke snaps back to reality, turning to see an unfairly gorgeous girl dressed in one of Bellamy’s shirts.

“When he said breakfast was included, I thought he was making it.”

Clarke snorts, “What a dick. D'you want some coffee?”

“Mmm, I’d love some,” she says, stretching her arms up and Clarke whips around, grabbing the first mug and filling it. She turns back, thankfully the girl’s seated and half-hidden behind the counter now, and hands her the mug.

“Help yourself food-wise. I’m Clarke.”

She smiles wide, offering her hand over the table, “Raven.”

Raven becomes a regular at the breakfast counter, joking the first Monday she sleeps over that she expected more than bagels. Clarke just blinks a few times, clutching her towel with furrowed eyebrows.

“But… classes?”

Raven laughs, “I thought he was exaggerating about your need for caffeine.”

And there’s a tug in her gut that Clarke doesn’t have the time or willpower to examine. She’s pretty sure it’s dangerous, and she mumbles something about getting dressed before wasting five minutes staring blankly into her closet.

She’s late to her elective anthropology class. It’s starts at eight-thirty am, most of her classmates are half asleep, but she’s never been late before. Clarke takes meticulous notes, and doesn’t even check out her super hot professor ( _refer to me as Anya_ ) once that day.

Raven keeps coming back. To the point where Clarke honestly doesn’t think Bellamy’s even hitting on other people, and she wonders if they’re exclusive. Because she’s a curious friend. And roommate. That’s all. If Fox or Wells are suddenly going to show up again, she doesn’t want it on a day that she made Raven’s favorite carrot cake cupcakes. (Shut up Bellamy, they’re totally a breakfast food.)

Her saving grace had been that somehow over months of mornings with Raven, Clarke never saw her interact with Bellamy. It wasn’t  _that_  weird considering his sleep schedule (and seriously, did history grad students just not have morning classes?). But it did make for a rude awakening one Thursday night when Clarke came home later than usual and found Bellamy painting Raven’s toes blue.

It would have been better to catch them about to fuck on the couch- then at least she’d have a reason to get to her room rather than awkwardly standing in the living room, a stone in her throat.

“Hey, nice color.”

Raven grins, “Isn’t it?”

Bellamy throws her his usual smirk, and asks, “Do you wanna go next?”  

“No,” Clarke blurts out, way too quickly. “I mean, thanks but I needed to be asleep an hour ago, my poly-sci paper took forever to finish.” She yawns, not even faking, and adds, “G'night.”

“Night,” Bellamy says, already refocused on applying polish.

Raven’s head is cocked curiously, and she says, “See you in the morning.”

Clarke nods and heads into her room. She remembers once she’s in bed and wearing pajamas that she’s forgotten to brush her teeth. Thinking of the two in the living room though, she promises herself she’ll floss extra well in the morning.

.

It comes up during a fight. They don’t have epic fights any more, those only ever happened when they didn’t really know each other, before Clarke moved in. Since then there have been a few small spats over cleaning and grocery shopping, but nothing spiteful.

She can’t even remember what they’re arguing about, can only feel the anger coursing through her veins when she spits out, “Well maybe you should at least be having breakfast with her.”

Bellamy’s eyebrows come together, “You know I never wake up that early, and Raven said she didn’t mind. What the hell?”

“Maybe Raven deserves more.”

Bellamy crosses his arms, always a bad sign, but Clarke’s too wired to pick up on it. “Raven and I clearly defined what we wanted out of this. You’re  _way_  out of line.”

And later Clarke will recognize the truth in his words, splitting a bottle of tequila with Octavia. The statement comes out as the sun comes up, and while she’s drunk, it’s crystal clear.

“Fuck. I have feelings for Raven Reyes.”

Octavia laughs, the traitor she is, saying, “You  _just_  realized that?”

.

Ordinarily Clarke is all for honesty and being straight forward. But Raven isn’t a random person that she can forget about if this blows up in her face, and she’s not going to mess shit up for Bellamy too. So she settles with making her special waffles.

Raven  _loves_  the waffles. Even if she never likes Clarke- and does she even like women?- it doesn’t matter, because Clarke spent three months perfecting this waffle recipe and Raven likes it.

“Seriously, these are so awesome. What mix is it?”

Clarke doesn’t preen, externally. “I made them from scratch, it’s my special recipe.”

“Cool. How special?”

“For special friends only,” Clarke says.

Raven grins, raising an eyebrow, “Are you propositioning me?”

Clarke  _blushes_  like she’s decade younger, but she meets her eyes because she’s not a coward and she can do this. “Yes.”

Raven laughs, loud and unrestrained.

Clarke blushes darker, can feel hot pinpricks in her eyes, and she says, “Nevermind, I shouldn’t have-”

“No! No,” Raven interrupts, “I mean yes, I agree. I just-”

And Raven’s still laughing, wiping away tears and trying to catch her breath.

“I was convinced it was all in my head. I really thought something would happen sooner if you had liked me. But yeah. Definitely.”

Clarke licks her lips, shifting her weight. “I wasn’t sure with Bellamy…”

Raven shrugs. “I already asked him, he doesn’t mind sharing with you.”

And Clarke chokes on her orange juice as Bellamy walks in, pajama pants slung low and shirtless. Clarke knows she should say something, but all she manages is, “Bell, it’s like nine am.”

Bellamy shrugs, moving over to the coffee pot. “Whatever, I heard a commotion.”

Raven grins up at him and says, “Clarke finally asked me out.”

Bellamy’s lips twitch, and he lightly punches Clarke’s shoulder. “About time.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, trying to push back the burning in her cheeks. “Yeah whatever, you’re just happy you’re still off breakfast duty.”

He notices the waffles then, with a wide smirk. “Aren’t those your ‘I wanna get in your pants’ waffles?”

Clarke’s blush comes back full force, and Raven slaps a hand on the counter, saying, “I knew the waffles were extra special!”

Clarke groans, “Yeah, thanks Bellamy.”

He shrugs, sitting down. “You’re welcome, you can make me one too now.”


End file.
